James and Juliet: Will Things Stay The Same?
by ILoveNeil
Summary: Sawyer and Juliets lives will both change now that the other islanders are back. The question is: Is the change for the better or worse?
1. Never Ending Love?

**Juliet**

I still couldn't believe it.

That they were back. That_ she _was back.

James' ex-girl, the woman he fell in love with was here once again. Surely he didn't still love her, did he?

"No......" I reasurred myself, he doesn't, he _couldn't. _It wouldn't be fair.

James and I have been together for three whole years. He wouldn't just forget everything we've been through to be with Kate again, would he?

My own thoughts overwealmed me and tears started to fall from my eyes. I didn't want to be crying, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want James to leave me, everything was going so well for the two of us and I didn't want it to be over already. I had never felt the way I felt about James before, I loved him with all my might and I hoped that he felt the same way.

Sure, he told me he loves me and that he's over Kate, he told me that long, long ago. But now that Kate was back, now that he could see her face, and kiss her lips if he chose, would he?

I hoped, _prayed_, the answer was no.

Just then, I heard a knock at my door and someone entered.

At first I thought it was James, and was relieved that he had come, and we could talk about how I was feeling.

But to my suprise, saw Jack standing there.

He noticed I was crying and immediatly looked very uncomftorable. "I'm--I'm sorry. I should've waited for you to open the door. I just figured it would be okay if I--if I came in." he stammered.

"It's fine, Jack, really" I replied, even though I was just as uncomftorable as him, if not more so.

We both sat there in silence for a while when I questioned, "So I heard you and Kate were engaged, is that true?"

He shifted in his seat and stated, "Yeah, yeah thats true. But I broke it off."

"Oh...but you two are back together again, right?" I asked, hoping with all of my might that they were. If Kate and him were an item, then James wouldn't even have a chance with her, and that meant we would stay together.

"I...don't really know." He admitted.

_"Hey Jack."_

_"Oh, hey Juliet" he replied, half-listening, half-watching Kate, who was having a conversation with Sawyer a few feet from us._

_"I was hoping a could have a serious conversation with you, but I see your busy admiring the beautiful Kate Austin."_

_"What?" He replied, "I am _not _admiring Kate...she's just a, just a good friend."_

_"A friend that your in love with." I said matter of factly._

_He nervously laughed and after a moment said, "Even if I was..._in love..._with Kate, it wouldn't matter--"_

_"Becuase she already loves somebody else...." I finished the sentence for him. _

_He took in what I said and instantly looked hurt._

_I didn't mean to make him upset, I was making the statement more for myself, not for him._

_I loved Jack from the moment I layed my eyes on him, and he'd been to busy with Kate to notice..._

I looked Jack in the eyes, trying to remember what I felt for him, why I felt so drawn to him, but I couldn't remember. Whatever I had felt for Jack was in the past, James is my future. James is my everything. No matter how much I loved Jack, I was positive that I loved James a hundred times more.

At least I knew that my love for Jack was short-term and my love for James is never-ending. I just wish I knew if James loves me the same way I love him.....?

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Sawyer**_

I walked through the door to mine and Juliets house.

I was expecting to see what I did every afternoon, Jules making dinner, smiling and happy.

But instead I found her sittin on the couch, _our _couch, next to Jack. The same Jack that she used to be in love with.

Although she never actually admitted it, I knew it was true. The way she used to look at him, talk to him...it was obvious. Of course, back when he and the others were on the island, I cared nothing about Juliete.

God, that seemed so long ago.

It's hard to imagine not waking up next to her. Not kissing her. Not telling her how much I love her.

Then, _his_ voice broke my train of thought, "Sawyer, I was just about to leave."

He started to walk out the door and I stated, "Alright, bye Jack-O" while Jules polietly said goodbye.

When he was finally gone, I walked over to Juliet and she gave me a peck on the lips, to which I replied, "What, I haven't seen you all day and that's all I get?"

She smiled the smile that I just loved to see, then pulled me closer to give me a gentle, lingering kiss which left me craving more.

"Come on Jules, why don't we move this into the bedroom?" I asked.

At the moment, I completely forgot about Jack and how nervous I was that she might still have feelings for him.

She smiled again and replied, "I think that is a marvelous idea, Mr. Lafleur."

I grinned, everything sounded ten times better when she said it, even my fake name.

I swooped Juliet up into my arms, both of us smiling and laughing, and attempted to carry her into the bedroom...........

**Authors Note: Part 2 should be out soon! Pleeease review (if you liked it) :)**


	2. Kate

**The italics are flashbacks.**

**The first and last part is Juliet's point of view and the middle is Sawyers.**

**Thanks everybody for the wonderful reviews :)**

**Juliet**

I awoke the next morning next to James.

I loved everything about him, even watching him sleep and listening to his breathing.

He looked so peaceful, so calm.

I loved laying next to him, just realaxing, I never wanted the moment to end.

All of a sudden, I noticed him stir, and before I knew it, he was wide awake.

"Mornin' Jules" he said, and with that, gave me a kiss.

I stared into his big, gorgeous eyes and couldn't help but grin.

"Good morning, James"

He sat up straight, leaned over to me, and whispered in my ear, "You better get up, you got a big day ahead of ya"

I smiled, "Oh, I do, do I? What's so special about today?"

He gave me another kiss, more passionatly this time and replied, "You'll just have'ta wait an' see."

We sat in bed for a while longer until we decided it was time to get up, and get ready to start the day.  
As he was getting changed, he turned to look at the clock, "Damn....I gotta get goin' sweetheart."

"Already? But I didn't even make breakfast yet..." I said with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"I know, an' I'm sorry but I got 'lots to do today."

"Oh...."

I sighed, James and I have been having breakfast together every morning for three years.

This was the first time that we wouldn't be able to sit, relax, and talk about our upcoming day.

I walked James over to the door and he said, "I really am sorry, Jules. I'll see ya later, okay?" and gave me a peck on the cheek.

After he left, I watched him walk away and saw him glance back at the house a few times.

_Is he checking to see if I'm watching him? What is he doing?_

He turned towards our home a few more times and then he turned and walked towards another house.

_Kates_ house.

I kept on watching and saw him knock on the door, and Kate answered.

They both smiled and she led him into the house...

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

What was James doing?

He not only goes to Kates house, but he lies to me and says that he's working?

This isn't like James.

He wouldn't lie to me. And he most certainly wouldn't cheat on me. He would never want to hurt me. Just because Kates back doesn't mean that he would forget everything that happened between us, does it?

I was trying to think positive, but with what was going on, it was so damn hard.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Sawyer**

When I got home after work, I found Juliet sitting on the couch, waiting for me.

Usually she was peppy and happy, but today she looked upset and on the verge of tears.

"James...I was meaning to talk to you about this last night but, we got so carried away with our--activities--that we didn't get the chance to talk"

"Well, talk away"

She was silent for a moment, contemplating on what exactly to say, when she finally asked, "How do you feel about Kate?"

I didn't answer and she continued, "I saw you go to her house today. I know you were off sneaking around."

_I knocked on Kates door and she answered almost immediatly._

_I felt bad 'bout sneaking around behind Jules' back but I had to do what I had to do._

_I wanted everything to be a secret and for it to go perfectly._

_"Hey Sawyer" Kate smiled and I smiled back, "Come on in"_

_"Hey Kate....." I started, "I just came over here 'cause I thought you should know that--"_

_She interupted me, "You wanna get back together?"_

_"What?" I asked, startled._

_"Thats why you came over here, isn't it? So we could get back together?" ._

_"No, that ain't why I came here at all. I came over here to tell you--I thought you should know that...I'm goin' to ask Juliet to marry me."_

_She smiled but I could tell that she was upset. Kate's a great lier but I can always see right through her, "Thats great, Sawyer. That's....really great."_

_"I'm sorry if your upset, freckles. I didn't really think you'd mind since we're over. I mean, you are over me? Ain't ya?"_

_She was 'bout to answer when I cut her off, "Ya know what, it don't matter. I love Juliet now."_

_**______________________________________________________________________________**_

**Juliet**

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at me, "Jules, I _loved _Kate. You know that."

I nodded and he continued talking, "But I don't love her anymore. I love you....I'll _always_ love you."

I looked at him and smiled. He always makes me feel so much better...but part of me was still nervous about the two of them. I sound like a broken record but, they loved each other so much. And feelings like that just don't go away...

James interupted my thoughts, "Now I was gonna wait 'till tonight to do this, but....now seems like a good a time as any..."

I was confused as can be, until James got down on one knee.

"Juliet...." He started

Oh my gosh. Is he really going to do this?

_I strolled over to James, him and I have been getting along great lately, ever since he first convinced me not to board that submarine._

_"Congrats on the new 'Head of Security' job, James. I'm proud of you, I just...be careful."_

_"Why? Do you actually care 'bout me or somethin'?" he teased._

_"No" I laughed, "It's just, well, who will have my back if something happens to you?_

_"Come on, Jules, that's the best reason you got?."_

_I thought for a moment. James and I had been good friends ever since the flashes stopped. _Best _friends actually. But not until lately have I thought of him as __more __than a friend.. _

_I wasn't sure if it was the best idea to show him how I truely felt so soon, but I decided to take my chances._

_I leaned in close and kissed him._

_At first he seemed suprised but after a few seconds he relaxed a bit and started to kiss me back. _

_As the kiss got more intense, my feelings for him deepened._

_I knew right then and there, that James was the one for me._

"Juliet....I loved you ever since the day that we had our first kiss. Your perfect in so many different ways. Your so smart, funny, and incredibly beautiful. I don't wanna sound sappy or nothin' but--"

"Too late" I laughed.

"Juliet, your the only one for me. The _perfect_ one for me."

Tears started to fill my eyes and my heart was beating faster than ever.

"So, Jules....Will you marry me?"


	3. Jack

**This whole chapter is in Juliet's point of view. Flashbacks are in italics.**

**I hope you like it. **

**And thanks sooo much for all of the lovely comments!**

**Juliet**

I couldn't believe what I had just been asked.

He wants to marry me?

Be my husband?

My eyes glistened with just the thought.

I knew things between us were good, but I didn't know that it was this good, that it was this _perfect._

I was ecstatic, the happiest I've been in my whole life.

Although a close second was when we exchanged our first 'I love you''s

_I sat in James' living room, snuggled up against him on the couch._

_I looked up at him, just admiring him for a moment, and then asked, "James, what are we doing?"_

_"What do you mean? We're watchin' TV." He replied nonchalantly._

_"No, I mean, what are we doing...with us. With our relationship." I clarified._

_"Oh..." he put down the remote and his face turned serious._

_"I was thinking that maybe...since we're over each others houses every day, you might consider, you know, moving in together?"_

_He looked down so I continued, "Unless you don't want to--"_

_"No, Jules, I want to." he responded quickly as he looked back up into my eyes._

_"You do?"_

_"'Course, When two people love each other, why wouldn't they wanna live together?"_

_My eyes widened and I took a second glance at him, "_Love_?"_

_James' face turned slightly red, "Well, yeah." He stopped, and then added, "You love me too...don't ya?"_

_I looked at him for a moment and then smiled, "Of course...I love you James."_

I was over overjoyed.

Once Edmund and I had divorced, I never thought that I would marry again. Of course, back then I thought all guys were unfaithful and hurtful just like he was.

But now everything is different. Now I'm strong. Now I have a backbone.

_Now_ _I have James_.

I didn't know what to say to him, I was utterly speachless.

"James, I can't believe this! I mean, we've never even discussed _marriage_."

He just smiled and said, "Jules, I'm still waitin' for an answer here. So is it a yes, or a no?"

I immediatly responded, "I...of course--of course I'll marry you!"

He took the ring out of the box that he was holding and placed in on my finger.

It was _gorgeous._

I wrapped my arms around him and he gently pressed his lips to mine. His touch was soft and tender at first, but soon the delicate kiss turned into a frenzy of passion...........

The next morning, I awoke to find James missing from his side of the bed.

For a moment I was worried and didn't know where he went, until I caught the smell of something delicious coming from the kitchen.

I traipsed into the room and saw James putting the finishing touches on a meal.

I was shocked, _James cooking? _

As soon as he noticed me, he said, "Good, your up. This is for missin' breakfast yesterday."  
I grinned, gave him a kiss, and sat down in the chair he pulled out for me.

"Now I'm not sure how good it'll taste. I haven't cooked since--well, never."

I laughed, "I'm sure it will be delicious."

He smiled and as he put the plate down in front of me, I stiffled a laugh.

Everything was burnt to a crisp.

Despite the way the food looked, James seemed like he tried so hard, so I took a bite.

"How do you like it?"

"It's...different."

He laughed, "That bad, huh?"

I grinned and leaned over to give him a kiss, "It's good for your first time." I paused for a moment and then said, "You--making this--your so sweet...I'm very lucky to have you."

We continued talking and eating for a while. But when I noticed the time on the clock, I announced, "I would love to stay here with you all day, but I can't. We both have work to do."

"Yeah, your right" he mumbled, and he gave me one final kiss before we both headed off to work......

On my way to the motor pool, Hugo came running up to me, "Dude, I heard the news. Congrats, you and Sawyer are going to be so happy together."

"Thank you..." I replied with a sheepish grin on my face, "I think so too..."

"I'm thrilled for you guys, being in love and stuff. Plus, I never got to go to a wedding before so I can't wait for that."

I chuckled, I don't talk to Hurley that often but whenever I do he always brings a smile to my face.

"So when is it? The wedding?" he continued.  
"Oh, I'm not sure yet. We haven't really talked it over. But I've always wanted a beach wedding so I think this island will be perfect."

Just at that moment Jack came walking over, "Are you two talking about a wedding? Who's getting married?"

Hurley looked at me, then Jack, then back at me again. "I gotta go, dude. This can't end well."

Hurley walked away and Jack repeated, "Who's getting married, Juliet?"

I looked towards the ground, for some reason I couldn't look him in the eyes, "I am."

Jack laughed, as if he didn't believe it, "Your getting married? To who, Sawyer?"

I nodded and he stated, "You can't marry him."

"What?"

"I didn't say this before because I didn't think it was my place, but...you don't deserve him Juliet. You deserve someone better."

I swallowed hard, I couldn't believe Jack was telling me this, "Your right, it isn't your place. You don't know what your talking about. You don't know him, not like I do. He's a good guy. The _sweetest_ guy."

"You can't do this Juliet."

"Don't tell me what I can't do, Jack."

"I'm telling you, you deserve someone better!"

"And who's better, Jack? Who do I _deserve_?"

"Me" he whispered, his eyes filled with hope.

I stood still for a moment, not knowing what to say.

I remained quite until I said the only thing that I thought was appropriate for the time, "Goodbye Jack."

With that I started to walk away. I could hear Jack calling my name but I had to get away from him.

I felt bad, _horrible_ even. I didn't want to hurt Jack.

But I definitly didn't feel _that_ way about him. Not now. Not anymore.


	4. Brand New Situations

**First half is in Sawyers perspective, and last part is in Juliet's.**

**Sawyer**

When I got home from work, I found Juliet already there, sulking on the couch.

I studied her face for a while, wondering what she was thinking.

"James...good, your home." she said with a weak smile.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"No...." she sighed, "Well, actually, yes."

"You wanna tell me what it is?" I asked, starting to get very concerned. Juliet was good at hiding her feelings, if she looked this upset, there had to be a good reason for it.

"It's about Jack" she started.

"Well what'd the doc do this time?"

She sighed, "He told me that I should be with _him_, instead of you."

"He _what_?" I was shocked, "An' what did ya tell him?"

"I just left...But I feel so bad." tears started to fill her eyes, "He did the same thing to me once, and it was horrible. I don't want to do the same to him."

I sat down next to her and she laid her head on my shoulder, "Jules, don't feel bad. He'll get over it...just like you did."

We both sat there for a few minutes in silence, until I changed the subject, I didn't want to talk about Jack anymore than she did. So I announced, "I talked to H today, Said he could help get things ready for the wedding."

She looked up at me and instantly perked up, "Good. And speaking of Horace, I was thinking that we'd let him be in the wedding party, after all he's done for us. And I already asked Amy to the my maid of honor. Do you know who you want as the best man yet?"

"I was thinkin' either Jin or Miles."

"Okay. Well what about the type of tux?"

I shrugged and she said, "Well your going to have to decide. Don't you want the wedding to be perfect?"

"It will be. As long as your up there standin' next to me."

She smiled and we continued on talking and planning for most of the night, until we finally went to get some rest.......................

Once Juliet was sound asleep, I got up and headed over to Jacks house. I knew that I needed to talk to him sooner or later.

Even though I _acted_ calm with Juliet didn't mean that I wasn't actually furious with Jack.

As soon as I got to the doc's house I pounded on his door. He opened after a few moments and looked suprised to see me, "Sawyer? What are you doing here?"

"I'll tell ya what I _should_ be doin'. I should be beatin' the hell outta ya for makin' my girl cry."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talkin' about comin home to see Jules crying cause of you. Because you told her you like her. Cause she's such a good person that she doesn't want to hurt you...like you hurt her."

Jack just stared at me so I went on, "So Im'a tell ya once, an I ain't gonna tell ya again. _Stay away from her._"

Jack didn't answer but reluctantly nodded.

"And Jack, if you know whats best for ya, you better stay away from _me_ too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Julilet (the next day)**

I sat at home, patiently waiting for James, so I could tell him the good news.

While I waited, a thousand thoughts were running through my mind. I just couldn't believe what was happening. I was never so happy in my life, never even thought it was possible to be this happy.

I was so caught up with my thoughts that I almost didn't notice my fiance coming towards me. But once I did, I squealed, "James!".

I ran over to him, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him over and over again.

"Well hello to you too." he replied with a grin on his face.

I pulled away so I could look him in the eyes, and he asked, "Why so happy?"

I thought for a moment. I didn't know how to tell him. I've been planning it out the whole morning, trying to find the perfect words to say, but I was still speechless.

_(Earlier that morning)_

_I walked over to Horace and Amys house. Within seconds of knocking on the door, Horace answered, "Hello Juliet, is something the matter?"_

_"No." I replied, "Everythings great actually, I was just wondering if you knew where James was, I really have to talk to him."_

_"I just sent him out to do a few things, but he should be back soon."_

_"Oh, well thanks anyway." I replied._

_I was about to leave when Amy came up next to Horace and said, "Juliet! I thought I heard you. Don't just stand there, come on in."_

_I agreed, and she walked me into her living room to sit down, relax, and chit-chat._

_She told me about all of the goings on in her life, mostly stuff about Horace and their relationship when she suddenly asked, "What about you? You and LaFleur are engaged now, you must be so excited about the wedding."  
_

_"The weddings not the only thing I'm excited about."_

_Amys eyes began to brighten, "What do you mean? What else is going on?"_

_I bit my lip, "I...shouldn't of said anything. I mean, James doesn't even know yet so..."_

_This only got her more excited, "Come on Jules, I won't tell anybody!"_

_I sighed, I knew that I'd have to tell her now. She wouldn't let me leave until I did, so I just blurted out, "I'm pregnant."_

James just stared at me, and repeated, "Why you so happy?"

I racked my brain, trying to think of how to tell him, when I realized that the best way was to just come out with it. I just hoped that he would be as happy as I was.

"James, I have something to tell you. I--I'm..." I swallowed, "I'm going to have a baby. _We're_ going to have a baby."

I couldn't help but smile as I told him, and was greatly realived as he returned the smile and replied, "I'm gonna be a dad?" he laughed as I nodded, "I'm gonna be a daddy!"

He grabbed me and hugged me and continued, "I can't believe this. This is great."

"You really are happy?" I asked.

"I really am. I mean, how can I not be? We're gonna have a little LaFleur runnin' around."

I grinned, I was overjoyed that he felt this way and didn't think that things could get any better.

But at the same time I was extreamly nervous, I knew it would be alot of work planning for the wedding _and_ a baby. It was strange that all of a sudden everything was happening so fast. But I knew that as long as I was with James, everything would be okay. That it would be more than okay, it would be _perfect._

**Authors Note: **

**I didn't really like this chapter too much, but if you liked it please review :)**


	5. New Friendships

**Thanks for all of the lovely comments! **

**Italics are the Flashbacks.**

**First half is Juliet's perspective and the last part is Sawyer's. **

**Juliet**

Two months went by without saying a word to Jack. At first I was relieved that whenever we'd walk by each other, he'd turn the other way. But now, after weeks of not seeing him, the argument seemed so petty.

But Jack was the furthest thing from my mind, with preparing for the baby and the wedding, me and James were extremely busy. Horace, Amy, and the doctor on the island were the only ones who knew about my pregnancy. We didn't want anyone else to know until after the wedding, which was now only a day away.

I was finishing up some last minute things at Amys house, she was acting as my wedding planner, when Kate came to the door. "Hey Juliet."

I smiled, "Hey Kate, how are you?"

"I'm fine. I just came over to see how _you _were doing. I can't believe your getting married tomorrow! I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, and I'm a little nervous but....nothing has ever felt so right."

"That's great to hear, Juliet. And thanks again for letting me be a bridesmaid. I've never been in a wedding before."

I smiled, a few weeks ago, I wouldn't even consider having Kate be a part of our wedding. I didn't even know if I wanted her to come watch the wedding at all. But I eventually realized that she wasn't as bad as I thought, that she was actually a pretty great person.

_(Flashback)_

_I was just about to go home after a long day at the motor pool when Kate came over to me with a case of soda._

_"Alright, Juliet, now that works over...ready for a little I never?"_

_I opened my mouth to speak but then closed it. I knew she was trying to be friendly, but I wasn't too sure if I wanted to accept her friendship.  
_

_She could sence the doubt on my face but then said, "I'll go first...?"_

_I forced a smile and reluctantly agreed. Maybe she wasn't as bad as I thought, a little bonding time would probably be good for us._

_She handed me a drink, thought for a moment, and then stated, "I never dated a cheater."_

_I was a bit taken aback by her comment, but took a sip of my drink. Kate looked at me questioningly and I admitted, "I was married to one."_

_She nodded, as if to say she understood. Then she took a drink as well, but I decided against asking her about it._

_It was now my turn, and without thinking I said, "I never loved a guy who was getting married to someone else."_

_Kate sighed and replied, "Juliet...I know what you must think but--I'm, I don't love Sawyer. Not anymore. He's not ever Sawyer anymore, he's James now. He's different, and you two...you two belong together."_

_I could tell from her voice that she was being sincere and I understood that she wasn't being nice to me because she had to, it was because she wanted to._

_After a few more of the tough, akward questions, Kate and I really started to get along, we learned a lot about each other and actually had a lot of fun. I started to realize that Kate wasn't that bad, and it would actually felt really good to have another friend on the island besides Amy._

_It was my turn again, I contemplated on what to say next and then stated, "I never had a pet."_

_Kate looked shocked as she took a drink, "You never had a pet? Not even like, a turtle, or something?"_

_I smiled, "No, Kate, not even a turtle."_

_"I used to have a horse." she told me, "And a dog. And we had some rabbits once too."_

_I smirked, "You don't have to brag, Kate."_

_(A few days later)_

_I had just finished work and was about to go inside my home, when I noticed a box on one of the steps. I wondered what it was, we never got any mail in Dharma-ville, let alone packages. I figured it must be from James but when I read the card that was attached to it, I realized I was wrong. _

**Juliet**

**I asked around, and I got somebody to buy this for me when they took the sub, to pick up the new recruits. Think of it as an early wedding present. --Kate**

_I then walked into the house and sat down on the couch where I opened up the present. As soon as I saw what was inside, I laughed to myself. I couldn't believe she did this._

_I had just started cooking dinner when James walked through the door, greeting me with a kiss, as always. He was about to relax in the living room, when he stopped at the table where I had placed my gift.  
He looked at it for a second and then exclaimed, "What the hell's a turtle doin' here?"_

_I grinned at his confusion, "It's from Kate"._

_"Why in the world did Kate get ya--"_

_"Never mind that James."_

_"So you two are friends now?"_

_I thought for a moment and then replied, "Yeah...I guess we are."_

_(End of Flashback)_

**Sawyer**

Juliet was out for the day, she had some last minute preperations to take care of for the wedding. So I assumed I'd be spendin' the afternoon by myself, when I heard a knock at the door. After a moment I opened it, and to my suprise found Jack, Hurley, Miles, and Jin standin' there.

"Hey fellas', what are ya'll doin' here?" I asked, unsure of why they came.

"Your getting married tomorrow." Jack started, "And you can't get married without having a batcholor party first."

"We brought cards--for poker" Jin said.

"And we have beer!" Hurley chimed in.

I tried holdin' back a grin but it was useless. I never once had a good friend back in the real world, and here on this god-forsaken island I had four great ones.

"Well come on in, then" I told them and they all stepped inside the house.

Miles set up the cards for a game while I went over to grab a drink, and soon Jack came over beside me.

"I hope your not mad I came, I know you told me to stay away from you and--"

"What are ya tryin' to say Doc?" I interupted.

"Sawyer, look, I'm sorry."

"'Bout what?"

"About Juliet. About everything."

"Doc, you don't need to 'poligize" I glanced away, and then back at him, "I know. I forgive ya."

I was tellin' the truth, I did forgive him. The thing that was bothering me most at the time wasn't that he made Juliet cry, even though that's what I had said. It was that if she wanted to, she could leave me for him at any time.

But now that was different, "So you and Kate are back together, huh?" I asked, knowing full well that they were.

"Yeah. We are" he said with a smile, "How did you know?"

"Kate told Jules. They're actually gettin' to be pretty good friends."

Jack nodded, and Hurley called from across the room, "Come on guys, ready to play? I _never_ lose at Texas holdem"

I laughed, and headed over to the table to prove Hurley wrong.

**Authors Note: I know there hardly any Juliet and Sawyer moments in this but I'll make up for it next time. **

**The next part will be their wedding day! Please comment if you liked it :)**


	6. Mr and Mrs LaFleur

**Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews!**

**The whole chapter is in Juliet's perspective.**

**Italics are Flashbacks.**

**Juliet**

I woke up grinning ear to ear. The day hadn't even begun and I was already overcome with happiness.

I couldn't believe it was finally here. The day I'd been waiting for. _Mine and James' wedding day._

I was extreamly excited for the ceremony, and wasn't the slightest bit nervous, which was unlike my first wedding. When I married Edmund I repeatedly had second thoughts, but always pushed them to the back of my mind. But with James, everything was different. I never had to think twice about our relationship. I knew what we had was real: he made me feel complete, safe, _happy_.

I smiled again as I realized that in only a few short hours I would officially be Mrs. Juliet LaFleur.

I wiped the sleep from my eyes and rolled over to see my soon to be husband. He was lying down, still fast asleep, "James...?" I whispered, and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. His eyes immediatly opened at my touch, and he smiled sweetly, "Mornin', you ready for the big day?"

I nodded and he gave me a kiss, got up, and headed over to our closet to put on his suit.

I stayed where I was and James asked, "Aren't ya gonna start gettin' ready?"

"No, I can't let you see me in my wedding dress before the wedding. It's bad luck."

He raised his eyebrows and laughed, "Sorry. Forgot you were tradition crazy."

_(Flashback)_

_James and I were snuggled together on the sofa, while he told me a story about something that had happened at his 'bachelor party', which ended only a few hours ago. _

_In the midst of his story, I inadvertadly stopped paying attention. I was lost in thought, thinking about our big day._

_James must of noticed I wasn't paying attention, so he created something that would catch my attention, "So then Hurley told me that he has the hots for you, and I said--"_

_"What?!" I gasped, only hearing part of his sentence._

_He then laughed, "Knew you weren't listenin' to me"_

_I sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm just...thinking about our wedding. I want everything to go perfectly."_

_"Calm down, Jules. Everything _**will**_ go perfect tomorrow. We have it all planned out."_

_I smiled at his words, and sighed, "Yeah, yeah, Your right"_

_James moved closer to me, gently kissed my forehead, and joked, "God forbid you forget the somethin' old, new, borrowed, an' blue."_

_I immediatly pulled away from his embrace, and he could tell from my reaction that he had said the wrong thing, "You ain't got those things, do ya?"_

_I shook my head and he continued, "You don't seem like the type to follow those traditions."_

_I shrugged, "Well I didn't do any of them at my first wedding and look how that turned out. So I figured that I'd try it this time around."_

_"Juliet, you an' him weren't meant to be...But you and me _are_. An' no silly traditions gonna change that."_

_I nodded, I knew he was right. But for some reason, a part of me still wanted to do it._

_James studied my face and knew exactly what was going through my mind, "All right then. I guess I better go find ya somethin'."_

_(45 minutes later)_

_"James, your finally home." I said relieved. He had left almost an hour ago, and I was beginning to think something had happened to him. It was getting late, almost midnight, and we both had to get some sleep since the wedding was early the next morning._

_James then walked over to me and gave me a quick kiss._

_"Here. Four in one." He said as he handed me a record, "Swiped it from Phil."_

_I looked at the title on it and laughed, "Kiss?"_

_"Yeah. It just came out a few weeks ago, so its _new_. But for the two of us its _old._ Its _borrowed _from Phil, 'an look, the titles even written in _blue._" he explained._

_I looked at him, then back at the record, without saying a word._

_"What? You don't like it?"_

_"No, no. I love it." I reassured him._

_"Then why you bein' so quiet?"_

_"Its just...this is why I'm marrying you."_

_"Cause I steal stuff for ya?" he asked, confused._

_"No." I smiled, "Because you'll do anything for me, no matter how ridiculous you think it is."_

_"You know why I do that?"_

_"Why?" I asked questioningly._

_"Because I love you."_

_(End of Flashback)_

James decided on taking his suit over to Jacks house to get changed, while I stayed at home to get ready.

And within a few minutes of preparing on my own, Amy arrived with Kate to assist me with my dress, hair, and make-up.

When I opened the door to let them both in, I noticed they were already in their bridesmaid dresses, and I told them, "You guys look great."

Kate smiled, "If we look great, just picture how _amazing_ your going to look."

I smiled as they both went to help me, and we chatted the whole time.

We had a lot of fun, talking and laughing, and reminiscencing.

I didn't realize until that moment that I had _everything_ on this island. I had James, two great friends, and even a father figure, in a strange sort of way.

_(Flashback)_

_"Horace" I started nervously, "Can I ask you a favor?"_

_He looked up from what he was doing and nodded his head, "Of course, Juliet. What do you need?"_

_"I..umm...I don't have anyone to give me away at my wedding."_

_He continued to stare at me, unaware of what I was trying to ask him. I decided to continue on, "You've been so good to both me and James. And I was wondering if--if you wanted to...?"_

_A suprised smile instantly came to his face, and he replied, "It would be an honor, Juliet."_

_I breathed a sigh of relief. I wasn't sure why I was so nervous but when he agreed, my face lit up._

_"Great."_

_After a moment of not talking, Horace added, "One of the workers on the island is also a certified priest. So I figured, if you wanted, he could marry the two of you."_

_"That would be great Horace, thank you so much."_

_(Flashback)_

The ceremony was beautiful.

I walked down the isle alongside Horace, smiling the whole way through. I looked around, admiring the decorations strewn about the beach. There were yellow sunflowers everywhere, and just the sight of them made me smile.

I glanced over to where Kate was standing and could see her eyes watering, I knew that she was part happy for me, and partially upset that her and Jack never went through with their marriage.

As we got to the end of the isle, the priest asked, "Who gives this woman to be married today?" and Horace responded with, "I do."

When I reached the alter James looked me up and down in astonishment and said, "You look beautiful, you know that?"

I smiled, "You don't look too bad yourself".

It was true, he looked _stunning _in his black tuxido. I'd never saw him dressed up before, never even considered what he would look like in a suit.

Then the priest interupted my thoughts, "It's time to recite the vows." He said as he turned to face me, "Juliet, would you like to go first?"

I smiled and nodded slightly, "James..." I started, "I can't say that I've loved you since we first met. I can't even say I_ liked _you when we first met. But what I _can_ say is that I do, without a doubt, love you now. I love you with all my heart, and I can't imagine life without you. You mean everything to me, James."

James grinned and I could tell that he was slightly tearing up, but was trying not to let it show, "Juliet..." he started, and I already felt my eyes start to water, "Your the person I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. Your the only one who really gets me. Who understands me. Who'll be there for me no matter what. I got your back an' you got mine, an' that ain't never gonna change."

I smiled, because I knew that he was right.

We then exchanged rings and continued with the rest of the ceremony. At one point, I even caught James wipe a tear from his eyes and I couldn't help but to smile.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

James smiled, "Finally, we're up to the best part".

He leaned in, and kissed me with an extreme amount of passion. I ran my fingers through his hair while he grabbed the back of my neck. After a moment everyone clapped, and the sound of the applause made me remember that we were in public.

I pulled away from him and whispered, "We'll save the rest for tonight."

He smirked and said, "It's a plan, Mrs. LaFleur."

**Authors Note: Please review if you liked it!**

**Next part will be the wedding reception**


	7. Wedding Reception

**This whole chapter is in Juliet's perspective.**

**Italics are flashbacks.**

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews!**

**Juliet**

It was now time for the reception and James and I were as happy as ever. My eyes were sparkling, and I was beaming from the sheer joy of being married to my one true love.

The reception was also held outside, just like the wedding was, with tables scattered along the beach and a makeshift dance floor in the middle of them.

Everyone was just settling down in their seats and me and James were still in awe over finally being married. As we took a seat at our table, Horace stood up, "The maid of honor would like to give a speech" he told everyone, as Amy stood up and began speaking, "I just wanted to congratulate James and Juliet. I'm so happy for them. They've found something that everyone looks for but only some people can ever actually find--true love."

James and I looked at each other and smiled as Amy continued on "I've seen their relationship florish from when the first got here until now. And I hope they continue to have a wonderful life together."

As Amy finished and took a seat, everyone shifted their gaze from her to James and I.

"Listen up everybody. Me and Juliet got an important announcement to make." James said, as he wrapped his arm around my side.

I cleared my throat and then announced, "First of all, thank you all for coming, and thank you Amy for that wonderful speach....We just wanted to tell all of you that..." I swallowed and couldn't shake the grin that was plastered on my face, "James and I--we're going to have a baby."

I looked around at our guests who were all smiling, and were, evidentily, very happy for us.

Me and James looked at each other and smiled once again, relieved that everyone accepted the fact that there would be another child on the island.

A while passed, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, when it was finally time for our first dance as a married couple. I grabbed James' hand and happily led him towards the dance floor.

When the music started to play, James held me in his arms, and said softly, "Never thought I'd be this happy dancin' with ya..."

I smiled, and thought back to the first time we danced, when he said those exact words.

_James and I had been living with Dharma for a short while, when one day Amy decided to host a party for the entire town._

_Horace, Amy, James, and I were all seated at the same table and were enjoying our meal, listening to music, and chit-chatting, when out of the blue Horace turned towards James and said, "Why don't you and Juliet go dance?"_

_I expected James to object, but instead he turned to face me and raised his eyebrows. Before he could ask anything I shook my head and stated, "No. I don't dance."_

_"Why?" James asked, "Don't know how?"_

_"Of course I know _how_."_

_"I'm not too sure if I believe ya" he replied with a smirk._

_I rolled my eyes, "Fine, then I guess I'll have to show you."_

_I got up from my chair and walked over to the dance floor with James following closely behind me. I figured dancing with him wouldn't be too bad, expecially since the song that was playing was very fast-paced. But as soon as we set foot on the floor the music changed to a slow, love song. _

_I instantly turned to get a look at who was operating the music, and sure enough, it was Phil. He looked up and smiled at me, then looked back at Horace who gave him a thumbs up._

_James must of saw this as well, since he said, "Looks like someone's tryin' to set us up."_

_I nodded and he asked, "You still wanna dance?"_

_"Sure. I mean--since we're already up here, we might as well let Horace and Amy get what they want."_

_He agreed, and as he put his hand on my hip my heartbeat unexpectantly quickened. We started to sway back and forth and I couldn't help but feel _something_ for him. Something different then I normally felt, something nicer, something _better_. After a few moments he pulled me closer, which caught me off-guard._

_"I can't believe they want us to be a couple" I said to fill the silence. I knew if I didn't say something, then my thoughts would travel to a place where I didn't want them to go. A place where I thought of James as more than a friend, and I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let myself get hurt again._

_"Would that be so bad?" he asked, once again suprising me._

_I swallowed, was he really asking me this? More importantly, was I really about to tell him that it wouldn't be, that it would actually be pretty great?_

_I was about to answer him, when to my relief, he said, "Sorry, shouldn't of asked ya that...I just never thought I'd be this happy dancin' with ya."_

_I smiled, partially because I didn't have to respond to his question, and part because I was so glad we were on the same page, "I know, I feel the same way"_

As our first dance came to an end, James kissed me softly on the lips and said, "I love you, you know that?"

"Of course I do" I grinned, "And I love you back."

James gave me another quick kiss on my forehead and then we walked over to see Jack, Kate, Miles, and Hurley who were seated at a table together.

"Congratulations on the wedding--and the baby." Jack started as soon as we approached them.

I smiled and thanked him, when Kate said, "The ceremony was beautiful."

"And the cake looks delicious" Hurley stated, pointing in the direction of it, "So...when are we gonna cut it?"

James stiffled a laugh and I knew what he was thinking. It figures Hurley's the one who asks about the food. But James shook it off and replied, "Now seems like as good a time as any, right Jules?"

I nodded and James dragged me over towards the table the cake was on. Hurley was right, it did look delicious. It was chocolate, three layers, with strawberries on top and vanilla icing.

I looked at the dessert, then at James who was standing next to me, "Remember what we talked about the other day? About how you'll feed me the cake like the gentleman I know you are?"

He pretended to think for a moment, and then shook his head, "Nope, don't recall."

I was about to respond, but Horace announced that we were about to cut the dessert, and everyone immediatly looked up at us to watch.

One of the caterers then handed us a knife, and we both carefully cut out a sliver of cake. As soon as it was cut, James immediatly picked up the piece.

"Don't you dare" I warned, already knowing what he was about to do.

He smirked in return, and I protested, "James, don't do it--"

But before I knew it, he had already smushed the cake in my face, and gotten it everywhere.

"James!" I squealed, "I told you not to do that!"

"So what're you gonna do 'bout it, blondie?"

I took a second to wipe the frosting off of my face, then grabbed another piece of cake and did the same to him. He laughed, "Knew that was comin'. Come on now, give me a kiss."

"No way" I smiled, "Not until we get you cleaned up."

He ignored my comment, and leaned in to kiss me anyway, frosting and all.

"Mmm..." I said as I licked my lips, "This cake _is_ delicious." ...........

Later on, when it was time to toss the bouquet, all of the ladies lined up behind me. I thought it was a silly ritual to do, but all the women there seemed too excited for me to do otherwise.

I threw the flowers, then quickly turned around to see who caught them. To my suprise, Kate was the one who was proudly holding them up. She instantly smiled and turned to look at Jack, who was smiling as well. I could tell by their faces that they really did hope that they'd get married next.

I was enjoying watching Kate's reaction when, all of a sudden, I heard a voice behind me, "Nice arm. Those flowers went far."

"Thanks" I laughed, as I turned to see James standing there, "Today's been great, hasn't it? I don't know if I'll ever be as happy as I am right now."

James looked me in the eyes, and said matter-of-factly, "Yes you will."

I tilted me head, and James put his hand on my stomach, "When _she's_ born."

"She?" I asked, "You think it'll be a girl?"

"Yeah. A beautiful, successful, fearless girl. Just like her mother."

"Really?" I smiled, "Cause I think it will be a boy."

James raised his eyebrows and I went on, "A stubborn, strong, extremely handsome boy, just like his father."

"Well..."James replied, "I guess we'll just have to wait an' see..."

**Authors Note: I was going to make this more exciting, but after the James/Juliet drama in the finale, I just wanted some fluff.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you liked it :)**


	8. No More Connin'

**First half is in Sawyer's perspective, the second half is Juliet's.**

**The italics are flashbacks.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, I love reading them!**

**Sawyer**

The day after the wedding I decided to take Jules for a walk on the beach. I felt bad that we couldn't leave the island and go on a honeymoon, but Juliet didn't seem to mind. In reality I didn't mind much either, I was happy no matter where I was, as long as I had her next to me.

We walked along the beach hand in hand when she unexpectantly stated, "James, I'm so glad your my husband."

I shook my head in disbelief, "Never thought I'd be anybodys husband."

She smiled, "I never thought I'd have as much fun as I did at the wedding."

"Forget the wedding, the funnest part was _after_ the wedding."

"You mean at the reception?" She asked playfully.

"Don't play dumb. I mean _after_ the reception, in our cozy dharma-beds."

She laughed as we walked alongside the water. We could hear the waves come crashing down and Juliet mentioned, "I used to _hate_ the sound of this ocean."

I looked at her questioningly and she went on, "I used to hate this island, everything about it...But now, it's so calming." She took a moment and then laughed, "I never thought I'd end up loving this place."

"Why do ya love it all of a sudden?"

She smiled, "Because it feels like home. Because it _is_ home. Basically it's because your here."

I grinned as she gave me a peck on the cheek and we continued to stroll along.

Eventually we took a seat on the sandy beach, and Juliet layed down with her head on my chest. I ran my hands through her soft, blonde hair and she smiled and looked up at me, "James, what do you think about baby names?"

"Huh?" was my reply, "Your thinkin' bout that already?"

She shrugged, "Since the weddings over, now we have to focus on the baby....So what do you think?"

"I think--" I started, but was inturrupted when I heard a voice cry out in the distance.

"HELP!"

Juliet jumped up right away, "James, what was that? _Who_ was that?"

"I don't know" I answered honestly, "But I think you should stay here, what if you get hur--"

Before I could convince her otherwise, she was already running towards whoever made the sound.

After a few minutes we arrived, and before I could even see who was hurt, I heard Juliet say, "Kate? Kate, are you okay?"

I ran over to wear Juliet was sitting, leaning over Kate's body. She had cuts and blood all over her, and she was passed out. Juliet looked up at me and said, "James, pick her up. Bring her to the doctor."

I did exactly as she said and flung Kate over my shoulder, then went as fast as I could to the medical building.

Juliet followed behind me for a short time but when she saw the doc out of the corner of her eye she ordered, "Keep going. I'm going to tell Jack."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Juliet**

"Jack!" I yelled, motioning for him to come over to me.

He looked like he was in a good mood, but as soon as he saw my concerned expression, his face dropped, "What's going on? Is Sawyer alrigh--"

"_LaFleur _is fine" I corrected, "It's Kate."

His eyes opened wide at her name, "What do you mean?"

I took a deep breath in and swallowed. I knew it would be hard to tell him this, he loved Kate with all his heart and wouldn't want anything to happen to her, "We found her in the jungle. She's bleeding and unconcious and...I don't know if she's going to be okay, Jack."

He just looked at me and I bit my lip to keep from crying. It was bad enough to see one of my closest friends hurt, but seeing Jack's worried expression was more than enough to put me over the top, "I'm sorry Jack...I'm so so sorry."

"Where is she?"

"James brought her to the medical station, I'm sure he'll--"

He ran over before I could say another word, and I quickly ran after him. I wanted Kate to be okay as much as he did, and I had to make sure everything ended up okay.

Once we got there, a nurse motioned for both of us to come inside. James was quietly talking to the doctor while Jack immediatly walked over to Kate, who was lying down on one of the beds. She looked better than before, all of the blood was cleaned up, and her cuts were now bandaged.

"What happened to her?", was the first quesiton that Jack decided to ask.

"We're not entirely sure." The doctor explained, "But I think that an animal may have attacked her, they've been living closer to the village lately."

We all nodded and I turned to look at Jack who was now sitting on the edge of Kates bed, staring down at her.

"Is she going to be okay?" He finally asked.

The doctor nodded, "Yes, she should be fine. She should be waking up any minute now."

A wave of relief washed over Jack's face and as if on cue, Kate's eyes started to open.

"Jack?" she asked, her voice merly a whisper.

"Kate. I'm so glad your awake...Kate, I'm sorry. I never should of yelled at you this morning. It's all my fault this happened..."

"It's okay, and it's not your fault, Jack."

"Yes, it is. If we didn't fight then you wouldn't be off wandering in the jungle _alone_...Kate, I can't stand seeing you like this."

"Why's that?" she asked, already knowing the answer he was going to give.

"Because I care about you, and because I love you."

She smiled for the first time since she'd woken up and stated, "I love you too, Jack."

James and I glanced at each other and unspokenly decided to leave the two of them alone.

Once we both got outside, I casually said, "I wonder what they fought about"

"Prolly somethin' stupid. Remember our first fight?"

_(Flashback) _

_James walked into the house after a long day of work and I couldn't help but glare at him._

_"Amy told me what you said today" I stated, as I folded my arms and turned my head away from him._

_"Damn it, Horace" He mumbled, "Can't tell a man anythin' without him blabbin to his girl."_

_"It's not his fault, I would of found out eventually."_

_"Juliet, it's not what you thin--"_

_"It's not what I think?" I asked, starting to yell, "You told Horace that what we have isn't anything but a fling, that you don't really care about me! And if that's the way you feel, then...."_

_James tried to kiss me and I squirmed and turned away, but then he firmly grabbed my shoulders, and yelled, "Juliet! Look at me." _

_"What? What do you want?" I asked, tears now forming in my eyes._

_"I want you to look at me"_

_I took a deep breath and finally gave up, looking him in the eyes._

_James took a breath as well and stated, "I told him that so he'd get off my back. All he wants to talk 'bout is yours an' my relationship, an' you know more than anyone that I ain't the best at expressin' my feelin's. So I told him that so he'd stop--"_

_"James, don't...." I whispered, "Don't do this...don't _con _me. If you don't really want a relationship with me, then--"_

_He gazed at me intently, and said slowly, "I ain't connin' you."_

_I stared at him and he went on, "I would never hurt you. You want me to go to Horace right now an' tell him how much I care 'bout you? Tell him that I need you, that I love you? 'Cause I do. I love you, Jules."_

_I leaned my head on his shoulder, my eyes still watering, and said, "I know...I know you do. And I love you back."_

_James laughed, he was obviously confused and asked, "Then what's the problem? Why you gettin' so upset?"_

_"I'm so used to guys leaving me and cheating on me, and I--"_

_He inturrupted before I could finish, "You never got to worry 'bout that with me. I'm here for the long run, Jules, so you better get used to it."_

_I couldn't help but smile as he gave me a kiss on the neck, because I knew he was right. _

_(End of Flashback)_

Soon it started to rain and since there was nothing else we could do for Kate, James and I decided to make our way home.

"Too bad our romantic evening was ruined." I said as we reached the house, "I'm just glad that Kate's alright."

James nodded his head in agreement, then said, "But who says it's ruined? We can still do something romantic."

"Like what?"

"Wanna dance?"

"Now way, James!" I laughed, "It''s raining, let's go inside."

"What, you never heard of dancin' in the rain?" he said, as he grabbed a hold of my waist and spun me around.

I laughed even harder, and corrected, "It's _singing_, not dancing."

"Well alright then, we'll sing."

"How about we just kiss, instead?"

James grinned, "That's the best idea I heard all day."

And with that, he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me.

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading and please review if you liked it! :)**


	9. Baby Issues

**Thanks for the lovely comments.**

**Italics are Flashbacks**

**The whole chapter is in Juliet's perspective.**

**Juliet**

I was laying on the couch with my eyes closed when James came over next to me. I opened my eyes a bit and saw him kneel down so that he was eye level with my stomach.

"Hey..." he whispered, "How are ya?"

For a second I thought he was talking to me, but I soon realized that he was speaking to the baby. "_He must think I'm alseep"_ I thought to myself. So I shut my eyes and continued to listen.

"I love you...Your not even born yet an' I already love you so much." he sighed, "Never thought I'd be happy that I got some girl pregnant. 'Cept your mama ain't just _some_ girl, she's my girl."

I couldn't help but smile as he squeezed my hand which he now rested on my own.

"She's one of a kind, your mom. She's the most amazing person I've ever known. An' your lucky to call her your mama, an' I know I'm pretty damn lucky to call her my wife."

"Cursing around our kid already?" I asked as I leaned up to give him a light kiss on his cheek.

He looked suprised at first, then quickly said, "Mornin' Jules...You didn't happen to hear everythin' I said, did ya?"

"Afraid so, but lucky for you I happen to think it's very sweet...It's weird, I never took you to be the sweet kind."

"Well, I never thought you'd be the sporty kind."

_(Flashback)_

_I was planting in my garden one day, enjoying the sunny weather, when I heard a voice from close by._

_"Hey, Jules."_

_I looked up and saw James standing in front of me. I could tell by the way he said my name that he wanted something, so I asked, "What is it you need, James?"_

_"I was just wonderin' if ya were busy tomorrow?"_

_"Why's that?" I asked, curiously._

_"Well, the fella's are havin' a little baseball game, an' I figured you might wanna come watch my team win."_

_I laughed, "You, playing baseball? I can't picture that."_

_"I'll have you know, I'm a terrific ball player."_

_I shrugged, "I guess I'll have to see it to believe it."_

_"That mean your comin'?"_

_I nodded, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."_

(Next day)

_I sat in the stands the next day, admiring James who was dressed in a baby blue uniform and cap. It was official, he looked stunning in anything he wore. I was really glad that he invited me to come watch him play, we've been spending a lot of time together lately, but I still couldn't get enough of him. _

_I snapped out of my thoughts when I overheard Kris, who I worked with at the motor pool, and some of his friends talking, "What are we gonna do? If Phil's out, we don't have a pitcher."_

_I instantly jumped up, I used to love playing sports with my sister. And playing with James would surely be more fun than just watching him._

_"I'll do it", I volenteered_

_"_Your_ going to pitch?" Phil asked skeptically, then turned to the rest of the guys, "Theres no way _she's_ playing, we'll forfeit before that happens."_

_"Hey, give her a break" Kris replied, "It's Juliet, I bet she can do it."_

_I smiled, and turned to look at Phil who looked openly annoyed, "Fine" he replied, "But you better not go easy on LaFleur."_

_"Oh, so I won't be playing on James' team?"_

_"That's not a problem, is it?" he replied gruffly._

_"No" I laughed, "This will be _much _more fun"_

_When the game finally started, the first up to bat was James. I stood on the pitching mound, while James traipsed over to home plate. He took a few practice swings before he finally looked up to see me, and when he did he looked shocked. He raised his eyebrows before blinking a few times, thinking that he was seeing things._

_"What the hell you doin' here?" he yelled over, fighting off a laugh._

_"Phil got hurt, I'm filling in for him"_

_"Oh, really?"_

_"You don't think I can do it." I said, as more of a statement than a question._

_He shook his head, "Never said that, Jules. I just don't think girls should be playin' with the big boys."_

_"Come on already! Start the game!" Phil screamed, inturrupting our brief conversation. So I rolled my eyes, picked up the ball, and got ready to throw the first pitch._

_(Later on)_

_At the games end, James staggered towards me with a look of defeat plastered on his face._

_I looked up at him with a smug smile, "Still think girls can't play?"_

_He sighed, "Guess you proved me wrong, Jules. If it weren't for you, my team would've actually stood a chance."_

_I chuckled, and he said, "So tell me, how are ya so good at baseball?"_

_I shrugged, "How are you so _bad_ at it?"_

_(End of Flashback)_

Later on in the day I went to talk to Kate, to check on her and make sure everything was going okay. She got hurt only a day ago, and I needed to make sure she was feeling better.

"Hello Kate" I said as I walked up to her hospital bed. She looked fine at first but when I got closer I saw that her eyes were red, like she had just been crying, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing"

"Kate. You can tell me."

She thought for a moment, deciding how to phrase it, and said, "I don't think it's going to be okay..."

"Kate, you'll be fine. You got bruised up a bit, but you'll live, don't worry."

She shook her head, "No...that's not what I mean."

"Then what _do_ you mean?"

"I...I should've told you sooner, I--I don't know why I didn't tell the doctors, I guess I just didn't want them to tell Jack yet and--"

"Kate." I said softly, "What happened?"

She gulped and looked down, avoiding eye contact, "I'm pregnant"

My eyes widdened and my breath stopped, "Oh no..." I let out a deep sigh, "Your condition isn't life threatening for you, but it most certaintly could be for a baby."

My statement clearly made Kate upset, and she started blinking back tears, "I just, I didn't think--"

"That's right, you didn't think!" I yelled, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could've helped!"

I ran my hand through my hair and sat down, trying to stay calm. I felt horrible, one of the best parts about being in the 1970's was that I no longer lost any women or their babies during pregnancies. It had been three years since I failed to help someone live, and now, that could be happening once again.

"You _could've_ helped?" Kate sniffled, and grabbed her stomach, "You mean you think the baby's dead?"

I tried to keep myself from crying now, and responded honestly, "I don't know. But I certaintly hope not..."

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading! Please review, I'd like to know what you think :)**


	10. Attractive Couple

**Thanks everyone who reads and reviews! It means a lot to me!**

**First half is in Juliet's perspective, second half is Sawyer's.**

**Italics are flashbacks.**

**Juliet**

"Kate, I'm going to try my best to help you. I'm going to do everything that I can, but no matter what happens, I need you to be _strong_. Okay?"

She opened her mouth to speak but soon closed it, and simply nodded. I gave her an understanding smile, although I knew I had never went through anything close to what she was going through right now. I noticed the tears that still hung in her eyes, and could tell that her heart was on the verge of breaking, her worries tearing her apart. I couldn't bare to see her like this any longer, so I turned and headed over to get the 'official' Dharma doctor for help. But before I left I heard Kate's hoarse voice whisper, "Thank you, Juliet"

_(Flashback)_

_Shortly after Kate and I had become friends, she invited James and I to come over for supper. She was a very good hostess and when I offered to help cook dinner, she refused and told me to make myself at home. _

_It had been the first time I'd been in Kate's house, so when I strolled throughout the halls, I immediatly saw something that caught my eye._

_"Look at this James!" I said excidedly as I drug James towards the living room, "She has a piano!"_

_I examined the instrument that I used to play nearly every day of my childhood, that I used to practice with Rachel sitting next to me, that I haven't been near in so long._

_"Not to be rude, but why the hell you so thrilled 'bout a piano?"  
_

_"Since when do you care about being rude?" I asked as I sat down and put my hands on the keys, "I used to play."_

_"Really?" He asked, genuinly suprised, "I never expected you to be the musical type."_

_I shrugged, "Yeah, but I haven't played in ages. I don't even know if I can anymore..."_

_"Why don't you try it?"_

_"What?" I asked, eyeing him carefully._

_"I wanna hear somethin'. Try it."_

_I thought for a moment, then started to play one of the songs that I still had partially memorized from back when I was little._

_When he heard the beginning notes, he immediatly recognized the song and looked at me skeptically, "Millions of Billy Joel songs an' you pick this one? Why's that?"_

_I shrugged, "It's from the 70's. Figured it was appropriate."_

_James smiled, then made me scoot over so he could take a seat next to me on the stool. He gently put his arm around my shoulders as I continued to play, and my eyes widened in awe when James started to sing along, _

_"I wouldn't leave you in times of trouble_

_We never could have come this far _

_I took the good times, I'll take the bad times _

_I'll take you just the way you are"_

_After the song was finished, I turned to get a better look at James. I was pleasantly suprised with him, he had a very soft, angelic voice--that was yet sexy at the same time. Leave it to him to be so talented._

_"You have a beautiful voice, you know that?"_

_"Really? 'Cause Cowl told me otherwise"_

_I held back a laugh as I shook my head, "I'm serious. Your good."_

_"Well you ain't too bad yourself, Mozart."_

_(End of Flashback)_

**Sawyer**

I walked through the front door expecting to see Juliet standing in the kitchen, like she always does. But instead I found her lounging on the couch, crying her eyes out. I rushed over to her, after grabbing a couple of tissues which I handed to her before tightly wrapping my arms around her.

"What's wrong, Juliet?"

She didn't answer, just quietly sobbed into my shoulder while I ran my hand throughout her hair, and kissed her forehead, trying to calm her down.

She finally took a few deep breaths and composed herself to talk, "Kate's pregnant, and--"

"Kates _pregnant_?" I asked suddenly, not meaning to interupt.

She nodded and I studied the emotion in Juliet's eyes. I hated seeing her in tears, I'd been with her for so long that whatever she felt, I felt. We were more than friends, more than married, we were one.

_(Flashback)_

_"So how long until you and Juliet get together?" Miles asked in between sips of coffee._

_"What?" I asked, The question caught me very off-gaurd, Miles wasn't one to pry and certaintly not one to talk about relationships. Besides, his question didn't even make sense, I've never once thought of Juliet in that way. "What the hell ya talkin' bout?"_

_"You two..._dating_...when's it gonna happen?"_

_"I don't know what your goin' on abou--" I scoffed._

_"Come on, don't tell me you don't see it." He said simply, "The way she looks at you, talks to you, it's obvious." I just rolled my eyes as he continued on, "And by the looks of it, LaFleur, you like her back."_

_"You have no clue what your talkin' 'bout." I snapped back, and it was true, Miles was completly wrong. There was no way he knew more 'bout Juliet and mine's relationship than I did. She's a pal who has my back, that's all, nothin' more, nothin' less. She's a friend who makes me laugh, has the most stunning blue eyes, her hair looks gorgeous when the wind and light hit her just right--hell, even if she's covered in grease she looks beautiful---_

_"Of course I don't." Miles replied, quickly snapping me out of my thoughts, "So since your just _friends_, you'd have no problem I asked Juliet out on a little date tonight?"_

_"'Course I wouldn't. But that's prolly cause she ain't never gonna say yes to _you_."_

_I expected another witty comeback from him, when instead I found him looking over my shoulder and heard another voice behind me say softly, "James, got a minute?"_

_I turned 'round to see Juliet and a strange feeling washed over me. I've been spendin' everyday with her for weeks, but for the first time the sight of her nearly took my breath away, "For you? 'Course I do."_

_"Have fun _alone_ you two!" Miles suggestivly called after us, which caused Juliet to ask me what the hell he was talkin' about._

_"He thinks theres something goin' on between us." I admitted, "I told him he must've drank too much of that choice Dharma-beer." _

_She smiled but still had a look of confusion drawn on her face, "What do you mean?"_

_"Well when ya drink too much, ya can get a little out of it. An I know you ain't no saint, sweetheart, so I'd think you'd know that by now."_

_She chuckled and shook her head, "No, James. What do you mean by 'he think's theres something going on between us'?" she asked, mocking my southern accent._

_"He thinks..." I paused a second to take everything in. All of what Miles had said, does Juliet really look at me like she wants something more? More importantly, do _I_ want something more as well? Me and Jules wouldn't work as a couple...or maybe we would. Maybe it would be the best thing since Kate, maybe since ever. _

_"He thinks that we're gonna end up datin'" I said casually, then quickly glanced at her to see her reaction._

_I saw a smile slowly spread across her flawless face, and a tiny sparkle in her eyes, and for a second I felt a glimmer of hope that she might actually feel the same way, that I might actually have a functional relationship for once in my life. But just as quickly as the thought came, it went away._

_"Can you __**imagine**__? _Us_ together?" she laughed, "Yeah, what a faultless couple we would make"_

_I felt a pang of grief hit me, and I didn't know until that moment how much I actually cared for this girl. _

_I didn't want Jules to sense that anything was wrong so I joked, "Sure, we'd have our faults, but we sure would be an _attractive _couple."_

_She chuckled, tilted her head slightly, and said softly, "Yeah...we would be."_

_"Too bad it ain't never gonna happen" I mummbled, not expecting Juliet to answer, or even hear._

_"Who says it won't happen?" she asked suddenly, causing me to raise my eyebrows in responce. She must have noticed my unusual expression since she shrugged, "Stranger things have happened on this island, James."_

_I fought the smile that was about to come across my face and changed the subject, "You said you wanted to talk to me 'bout somethin'?"_

_"Not really" she blushed, "I heard you yelling at Miles, and I figured I'd come save you from the conversation."_

_I nodded my head, as if to say I understood, "I owe ya one."_

_"No" she protested, "It's not like it's a chore to talk to talk to you, James. Your actually one of the few people I enjoy getting to see every day."_

_"Right back at ya, Jules" _

_(End of Flashback)_

"Why are you crying, Jules?"

"I was with the doctor trying to help Kate, to help Kate's _baby_, all day..." she sighed, "I thought that the baby would be hurt, might even be _dead_. I told Kate I could help her but, honestly, I didn't know if I could..."

I just looked at her, waiting for her to continue, even though I already knew what must have happened.

"And James, her baby....it's _okay_. Everythings fine, I _did_ it."

I let out a sigh that I didn't know I was holding, and the frown on my face immediatly turned to a smile, even though I was still pretty damn confused, "Then why you cryin', Juliet?"

"Because I'm happy. Because for once, this island isn't ruining everything. Because I saved another pregnant woman and her baby."

I grinned, not only for Kate's sake, but for the fact that Juliet was happy. Because the worst feeling in the world is when you know the woman you love is upset.

**Authors Note: Thanks so much for reading! Please review :)**


	11. Preperations

Italics are Flashbacks

Whole thing is in Juliet's point of view.

Thanks for reviewing everyone, it means so much to me!

**Juliet**

"James!" I yelled, and he came running in from the other room.

He looked at me questioningly and when he came closer I repeated softly, "James..."

He looked at me concerned and asked, "What is it Jules? Whats the matter?"

I didn't answer but instead grabbed his arm and guided his hand to my stomach.

He looked confused at first but then after a moment he said with a smile, "The baby's kicking?

I nodded slighty and he said proudly, "Our baby's kicking!"

I could see his eyes light up and his expression matched that of my own. I had been helping women with pregnancies for my entire life, and now, at long last, I would finally have a child to call mine. James and I both relished in the joy of parenthood for a while until I mentioned, "We really need new furniture."

"This what your thinkin' bout now, Jules? Sure we could use a new tv, but flatscreens ain't comin' out for a couple a years."

I shook my head, slightly rolling my eyes, "Furniture for the baby, James"

He then nodded in understandment and said, "Horace said he'd put out an order for whatever we'd like, all we gotta do is tell him."

"Great." I smiled, "Because Amy showed me a catalogue that has a lot of cute things in it."

"Well I don't want all our kids stuff to be too _cutesy_."

"What do you expect to be in a baby's room, James? A desk and office materials?"

"No, but I'm expectin' at least a little class"

"_Class_? You want class, is that it?" I asked half-laughing, James wasn't the type who liked things fancy.

"Well right now, all I want is _you_..."

I laughed once again at his corny line as he leaned in closer to me. His eyes sparkled and his dimples started to show as he gave me the smile that never failed to make me melt. He gently touched my shoulder and it sent chills down my spine. We've been together for three years and still a simple touch was all he needed to make me crave him.

"And...I...want...you..." I said, giving him a peck on the lips between every word I uttered.

James laughed as he pulled away slightly, "Those pregnancy hormones kickin' in this early?"

I smiled as he put his hands around my waist, and I wrapped my legs around his torso as he carried me to our bedroom.

_(Flashback)_

_"Thanks for helpin' me Jules, but I think I can handle this on my own."_

_"Really? Because I don't think that you can." I said with a sly grin as I helped him put ingredients into the frying pan, "You'd think a southern gentleman like yourself would know how to fix a simple meal."_

_"An' I'd think all 'others' would be evil, but I was proved wrong too."_

_I rolled my eyes at his comment and saw him glance out the open window, "What are you looking at?"_

_"Nothin', just all the tots headin' to Dharma-school." he replied, and I nodded, not thinking much of it. _

_"You wanna have kids, Jules?" he asked unexpectantly, which caused my heart to stop beating for a split second._

_I opened my eyes wide and asked in shock, "What?"_

_He just laughed, "Don't get freaked out, I don't mean with _me_, I just mean in general."_

_I turned my head towards the stove so James couldn't see the blush coming across my face, "Yeah...I guess so. I never really thought about it much." He lifted his eyebrows as if to say he didn't believe my claim, and I asked, "That suprise you?"_

_He nodded, "A little....I mean even _I _thought 'bout kids."_

_I raised my eyebrows at his statement. I never took James to be the kind to have kids. _

_As if he knew exactly what I was thinking, he quickly added, "Didn't say I _wanted _them. Just said I thought 'bout them..."_

_I nodded my head in understandment and he said suddenly, "I already have a baby, you know that?"_

_I smiled slightly and shook my head, "No, I didn't."_

_He looked suprised, and I explained, "I never read your whole file, James. I just skimmed it...So is she as cute as her dad?"  
_

_"Never met her." he stated sadly, "Didn't care at the time, but now...now that I don't have a chance to even see her, I _want_ to."_

_He looked like he wanted to say something more so I just tilted my head and waited. Sure enough, after a moment he sighed and said, "Hope Cassidy--the mother, finds a daddy for the kid...a new daddy, a _good _one this time. One who'll take care of the kid and love her like she should be loved. She at least deserves that..."_

_James must of been able to tell that I noticed his tears welling up, since he turned to the side and adverted his face. I turned away as well and stated , "For what it's worth, I think you'd make a pretty great parent."_

_He then looked me in the eyes and stated honestly, "So would you"_

_(End of flashback)_

"James" I breathed out as I looked at the clock seated next to my bed, "James, your going to miss work."

"I don't care 'bout work right now, I'd rather lay here with you all day long."

"I'd love that too..." I sighed, "But you don't want to get in trouble with Horace. Now that I think of it, I better get going too."

"Fine...See ya later sweetheart." he said as he got up and started to get changed. I limmediatly looked at him with my eyebrows arched and he corrected quickly, "Sorry. Meant to say 'See ya later _Jules_'"

"Thats better" I smiled as I got up and stood next to him, "I'll see you after work."

_(Flashback)_

_"Rise and shine, sweetheart." I heard a voice say. I grabbed the closest pillow and put it over my head as I gave a small groan, "What do you want?"_

_"Sorry, forgot you prefer your real name...", he mummbled as he__ sat down on the edge of the bed next to me and rolled me over so that I was now facing him. "You feelin' okay? Your usually up and at 'em by now." he said as he placed the back of his hand on my forehead, "Feels like you got a fever."_

_I shook my head, and said in between sniffling, "That's impossible. I don't get sick."_

_"Juliet.." he said softly as he whiped a strand of my hair away from my face, "I ain't no doctor, but I'm pretty damn sure you need to rest today."_

_I shook my head, and said in a hoarse voice, "I can't, I have to work."_

_"No you don't, I'm sure the boss'll understand. You've been workin' hard lately, one day off ain't gonna matter none."_

_"But I can't stay home and do nothing all day, I'll go stir crazy._

_"I guess I'll just have to stay home with ya then. I deserve a day off anywho."_

_"James, thats sweet but you don't have to do that..."__  
_

_"Don't have to, but I _want_ to."_

_(End of Flashback)_

I walked through the door around the same time as James, both of us looking equally miserable, "How was work?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Went through hell. There was a _big_ accident at one of the stations, it was hectic. Let me just say I'm more than happy to be home." He said as he strolled over to me and gave me a hug, before quickly giving me a peck on the lips.

I smiled, I was glad to be home after my own gruling day at work, when a though struck me, "Did you say there was an inncident?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't concern you, Jules. Nothin' you need to worry 'bout."

I ran my hands through my hair as I started to pace back and forth throughout the room. I didn't know if I was right or wrong--God, I hoped I was wrong.

James must have noticed my worried expression and asked, "Juliet, what's the matter?"

"Today Rosie came in for a check up and I noticed something unusual, something I hadn't seen in a while. But I ignored it, her pregnancy's been going as planned for months so I just figured--"

"Jules, your rambling. Get to the point."

"I think--now I'm not sure but..." I sighed and looked James directly in the eyes, "What if that incident that happened today was the event that made the pregnant woman on this island die?"

James instantly took my hand in his own and walked me over to the couch to sit down. "I really hope thats not the case Jules..."

"But if it is?"'

"If it is...we'll find a way to fix it." he said simply, "We got to."

We sat on the couch in silence for a while, snuggling up against each other. "At least Kate will be okay..." I started, "She conceived off of the island with Jack, so _she'll_ live...."

"I don't care 'bout Kate." James said sternly, "I care 'bout you, Jules. And as long as _I'm_ alive, I'm not lettin' you die...Your not gettin' away from me that easy."


	12. Juliet's Pregnancy

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Mostly in Juliet's point of view but a small portion is in Sawyers. Thanks for everyone who left such nice comments. **

**And I know some of the months are short, but bare with me.**

**I don't like to beg but please review, I'd really like to know your opinioin on this chapter :)**

**(Oh, and I started this out with Juliet's third month of pregnancy since I figured thats just about where I left off in the last chapter.)**

**Month 3 of Juliet's Pregnancy**

After finding out that what could have possibly been 'the incident' had just occured, my mind went into overdrive. I had started to constantly think up ways that I could finally stop pregnant woman from dying....When one day a thought occured to me, for years I had been trying to fix the problem with no luck, what would make this time any different? And the answer instantly came to me--James. James did many things that I never thought was possible, and although he was definitly not a doctor, I strongly believed that he could be of great help. He willfully agreed to help in any way and from that moment on him and I tryed as many different remedies we thought possible, mixing up different chemicals and hoping that something--anything we tried would work.

We had no luck for the most part, but whenever I felt the urge to give up James would say, "Jules, we can do this...I can't live without ya."

And whenever he would say those words I would go back to work. I knew that I couldn't live without him either.

_(Flashback)_

_"Juliet, I umm....I gotta go on a little buisness trip--since I'm head of security--they want me to--"_

_I just looked at him "James, your stuttering."_

_He shook his head, trying to compose himself, and explained, "I'm gonna be away for a few days."_

_He must have noticed the look in my eyes, the slight worry and dissapointment that I quickly shooed away, "I'm a big girl James, I think I can handle being in Dharmaville for a few days on my own."_

_"Right, well I better get goin' now."_

_He sauntered over to me without another word and gave me quick hug, but as he turned around to leave I quickly blurted out, "James, I'll miss you"_

_He turned his body so that I was now face to face with him and stated, "I know. I'll miss ya too."_

_I gave him a sad smile and then stated, "We haven't gone a day without each other since...since the others left and the boat blew up."_

_James nodded his head, "I know. I told Horace that I didn't wanna do this--be without you--but he said it was neccessary. I'm sorry, but I'm goin' out there for your own good, to protect ya."_

_My eyes widened at his words, "What do you mean to protect me? Where exactly are you going?"_

_"I gotta go out to Hostile territory, we gotta make some new agreements 'bout what can an' can't be done on this island."_

_I instinctively grabbed his arm, "I'm going with you". The way I said those words were partially demanding, but mostly soft and out of love. He sighed and I knew exactly what he was going to say and cut him off before he could do so, "James, I've got your back. I can do this."_

_He shook his head, "Jules, you know I can't do that. Your a damn mechanic, theres no way Horace would let ya go traispin' into that jungle with me. It'll make our story even more fishy than it already is."_

_I folded her arms and avoided eye contact with him whilst simply saying, "Fine". _

_Although I seemed upset--and rightfully was, I knew he realized that I understood and just wanted to be with him, to make sure he stayed safe._

_"Jules, I'll be fine. Nothin's gonna happen to me" He assured me and I replied bluntly, "Better not...otherwise their gonna have to mess with me."_

_He laughed and I leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the lips, and when I pulled away he quickly pulled me back to give me a longer, lustful kiss that was filled with emotion. _

_The entire time that I was away from James was pure torture. Sure I'd gone through some hard times but being without James was the hardest thing I had to do in God knows how long. I knew that being away from him would be hard, but I never knew it would be _this _hard, I couldn't even get a good night's sleep without him. During the time he was away, I would have given anything to just hear one of his sarcastic jokes or see him lounging around with some sort of reading material. It was during those few days when I realized that as soon as James came back, I would make sure I never went a day without him again._

_(End of Flashback)_

**Month 4**

100 days into my pregnancy, the same thing that had been happening to the mothers so many years ago--or years in the future--was now happening with me. A week ago the nausea and shortness of breath came, and now, now I was in the Dharma-hospital without James by my side. I was laying on the cold, steel bed and could overhear everything the doctors were saying, _"It doesn't look good for her." "She's almost gone, if we don't do something soon..."_

I already knew what was happening to me and in an instant my whole life flashed through my eyes--no, not my whole life, only the good times in life, only the times with James.

The first thing I saw was him on one knee, then I saw his face when I told him I was pregnant, some various other moments and finally his and our wedding day. _And the last thing I saw after that was black......_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next thing I knew, my eyes were fluttering open and I could barely see straight. But the only thing I _could_ see, was James.

"Mornin' wife, didn't think I'd let you go that easily, did ya?"

I just looked up at him, and if I had the strength to speak I would have asked how he did it, would have told him how I thought it was impossible, thought that it was all over.

James, who could somehow always tell what I wanted to say without me uttering a word, automatically answered, "I used one of your medications, but I added a few extra ingrediants and vuala...here you are."

I shook my head in amazement. I couldn't believe he had did it. I was about to ask him what ingrediants he used, how exactly he came about preforming this miracle, but was side-tracked when he admitted, "I love you so much, Jules. I know I don't say it often but, that plane crash was the best damn thing to ever happen to me."

**Month 5**

**Sawyer**

Jack came over to me one day while I was relaxin' by a tree, simply readin' a book that I had already read a thousand times, "Hey James, hows--"  
"Watch your mouth doc, Jules is the only one 'loud to call me that"

"Sorry _LaFleur_...so hows married life treating you?"

"Pretty damn good. Never thought marriage would be so fufillin'. You otta try it out sometime."

Jack looked at me, laughed and shook his head, "Did try it, it wasn't for me."

"Maybe ya just weren't with the right girl." I said simply, and turned to face him who was now staring at something off in the distance. I followed his gaze to see Kate smiling and laughing with Juliet, Hurley, and Miles. Kate must have saw him out of the corner of her eye and slightly grinned, making Jack smile right back at her.

"Maybe..." Jack started and then trailed off, still staring wide-eyed at the 'love of his life'. I slowly got up, putting down the book I was re-reading and put my hand on Jacks shoulder, "Why don't ya quite your starin' an' actually go over there an' have a conversation. Your the father of her baby for pete sake."

**(Meanwhile, Juliets perspective)**

Hurley, Miles, Kate, and I were sitting down having lunch one day when Hurley asked both me and Kate, "So dudes, how's your pregnancy stuff coming along?"

"Good" I nodded, and Kate agreed. After the scare at the hospital a month ago everything was going smoothly to my relief.

"And when your babys are born, I can babysit whenever you want." Hurley suggested and Miles raised his eyebrows, "_You_r going to babysit?"

Hurley shrugged, "Sure. I wouldn't like to do all the...ya know, gross stuff like changing it's diaper, but I'd love to teach it to fish and golf and fix up cars."

"What kind of baby is going to be able to fix a car?" Miles questioned in his normal exaggerated tone. Hurley just rolled his eyes and our conversation about children continued on.

"I really hope your baby's a girl..." Kate said casually and I gave her a confused look to which she said, "I know it sounds funny but, Jack has this crazy theory that our kid will be a boy. And if he's right, I hope yours is a girl so they can date."

I couldn't help but to burst out laughing at her explanation, "What makes you think they'll _want_ to date?"

Kate shrugged, "Well look at all the other people on the island, I don't think your child will want to date Ben or Ethan--or at least I hope not."

I shook my head, and laughed once again, then turned to see Jack walking over with James standing next to him. James scanned the table and said gruffly, "Well lookie here, if it ain't just one big island reunion."

I watched as Jack sat down next to Kate, gently wrapping his arm around her and smiled. It was nice seeing them so happy together, I wondered to myself how long it would be until _they _would be getting married, I knew it was only a matter of time....

**Month 6**

I was working at the motor pool one evening, when Hurley came running up to me. I was quite relieved at having someone to talk to, On any normal day I would be happy at my job but recently, because of the baby, the only things I could do were minor tasks, like handing someone the tools they needed. When Hurley got close enough to me to start a conversation he said frantically, "Juliet! We need--you need to follow me right now!" My emotions rapidly changed from being relieved to being worried, "Why, Hugo? What's going on?"

"I don't know dude, just--come on, follow me"

I did as I was told, quickly telling my boss I had to leave before running after Hurley. He led me straight to mine and James' house and a million different scenarios rushed through my head. What if James was hurt? Did someone burgularize our home? What the hell was going on?

As we reached the front door Hurley turned to look at me and said, "Lady's first..." I hardley even heard what that statement and gently pushed the door open, noting that everthing was pitch black. As I inched into the house I could hear whispers and I reached my hand over to find the light switch. When I finally switched it on, expecting the worse, I saw something that I didn't expect.

"Suprise!" I heard several people yell in unison, and James walked over to kiss me and stated, "Didn't think I'd forget your birthday, did ya?"

**Month 7**

"Jaaaames?" I groaned late one night. He was fast asleep but I was wide-awake, and my pregnancy hormones were in full swing. He tossed over to face me and I could feel his hot breath in my face, "What is it?" he asked groggily and I answered sweetly, "I'm hungry."

"Good for you..." he grumbled and started to drift back to sleep.

"Well do you think you can get me something?"

"Kitchen's not lightyears away, sweetheart, your capable of gettin' it on your own."

I smacked him in the arm and he didn't react, his eyes were still closed and he held a firm grip on his pillow. I knew that if he was in his right mind then he would have done anything for me and the baby but since he was so tired, I figured I'd let it slide--this time.

I got up and slipped on my robe, roaming into the kitchen, and since it was nearly four in the morning I decided to make myself some breakfast. The first thing I saw was cereal and my food cravings instantly kicked in, cereal would hit the spot just about now. Twenty minutes and three bowls of cereal later, James came wandering into the room with his hand scratching the back of his neck. "What are ya doin' up at this hour?" he asked, obviously not aware of our conversation from earlier, "An' just so ya know, your chewin's loud enough to wake the dead."

I laughed then motioned for him to sit down next to me, "This baby's making me crazy, James. I keep having these food cravings, but lucky for you I haven't been having too many mood swings."

James came over and took a seat beside me as he said, "Don't ya worry, it'll all be over with soon. Only two short months 'till little LaFluer junior comes along."

I smiled as I held my hand up against my stomach, "I know...and I can't wait."

**M****onth**** 8**

"Ya here that, Jules?" James asked me one evening while we were both reading, "It's the sound of good ol' piece an' quiet. After the babys born, we won't be gettin' none of that so we best enjoy it now."

I rolled my eyes at his statement, but after a while I realized that he was right. Come to think of it, this would also be one of the last times that we would be sitting together, relaxing without a care in the world. Taking care of a baby was a huge responsibility in the real world, let alone here--with the polar bears and hostiles and other strange happenings would surely make parenthood twice as hard. My worries started to weigh heavily on me, my breathing becoming faster and my thoughts drifting every which way, but all of a sudden I felt the kick of the baby--of our precious little boy or girl--and all those hectic thoughts drifted away...

**Month 9**

James, Kate, Jack, and I were having a little picnic on the beach--sort of a double date. Funny, I never thought that I'd willingly go on a date alongside Jack and Kate--let alone have a hell of a great time with them. All of us were reminising about are times since we got here in Dharmaville, and James and Jack were basically competing with each other, each of them trying to tell the most romantic thing that they had done for their baby's mother. A long time ago, this sort of argument would have been classified as petty and unmannerly, but now it was strictly friendly and all in good fun.

All of a sudden a felt my back becoming tight and I immediatly knew what was beginning to happen, "J--James..." I stuttered but he continued on chatting with the others while simply telling me to 'hold on a sec Jules, this story'll beat all of Jack's right out 'a the water.'

"James!" I repeated, this time more sternly than before, the pain was getting worse by the second, "James, I think I'm having contractions."

All three sets of eyes around me immediatly widened and James came over to help me up, "What exactly does that mean?"

I rolled my eyes and Jack stated for me, "She's going to have the baby."


	13. Beautiful Baby

**First part is in Sawyers point of view and the end is in Juliet's point of view. And If I'm not exactly correct with all the baby stuff, I'm sorry, I don't know very much about it. Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews and I'm so glad that you like the story so far.**

**Please review, I'm almost up to 40 reviews! (Maybe we can even make it to 45) :)**

**Sawyer**

"It's okay, Jules. Everything's going to be okay...." I said soothingly as I pushed back strands of her hair before gently kissing her forehead. I sat back and watched the scene that unfolded before my eyes. Jules looked like a beautiful mess, laying on the hospital bed while the doctors and nurses around her repeatedly told her to push. I have to say she was holding up pretty well for someone about to give birth, but at the same time I had never seen her so disheveled.

"James!" she yelled in agony, "Remember back when I tazored you?" I nodded and she continued, "This hurts a million times worse!"

I laughed, which caused her to glare in my direction and I said sweetly, "I know it's bad, but it'll be worth it soon, don't you worry." She slightly smiled, trying to compose herself when the doctor said, "Only a few more pushes, the baby's almost out." Juliet's eyes widened in fear and I grabbed her hand trying to help her through the ordeal. She screamed in pain and I couldn't have felt worse for her, I always tried my hardest to make sure she was free of pain--both physical and emotional--but at this moment I couldn't do anything for her, anything but be there for her. She gripped my hand tighter by the second and closed her eyes in pain as she tried her hardest to bring a new life into the world.

And in a matter of seconds, although it must have felt like a lifetime for Juliet, our beautiful baby was born.

The nurse announced the gender of our new child and a grin instantly came to my face. Jules took a look at me and whispered, "I guess you were right, it _is_ a girl."

They took her away for a brief instant to wrap her in a blanket and I leaned closer to the bed that Juliet was sitting on and wrapped my arms around her, "I'm so proud of you Jules." She smiled and I barely noticed the tears hanging in her eyes when she said, "She's so beautiful...."

I grinned at her the at the baby whom the nurse was now bringing over for Juliet to hold. Jules gently took the baby in her arms and I could tell she was as unbelievably ecstatic as I was.

"What would you two like to name her?" The nurse asked and I turned to look at Juliet who was now lost in thought.

_(Flashback)_

_Juliet and I were sitting together on one of the benches just outside of our home when something occured to me. I then turned towards Jules and asked her, "So whatcha think 'bout Laura?"_

_She looked up from what she was doing, confused, and questioned, "Huh?"_

_"Baby names" I answered casually, "We need to think of somethin', it's not too long now 'till the baby's due, we better start thinkin' up some names."_

_She nodded agreeingly and then asked, "Good idea, and may I ask how you came up with the name Laura?"_

_I shrugged, "Little house, there was a girl named Laura on it."_

_Jules laughed and quickly shook her head, "It's a nice name but theres _no_ way I'm naming my kid after someone on your favorite childhood television show."_

_"Alright" I shrugged, "What fine names did you have in mind?"_

_She smiled and said proudly, "Reva"_

_"_Reva_?" I asked with raised eyebrows and she nodded and stated, "It's latin for renewed strength."_

_"I don't care what it means, no kid of mine's gonna be named after something you learned in your 'others' language."_

_She pursed my lips and sighed, "Fine. What about if it's a boy? I'm thinking J--"  
_

_"If you say _'Jacob' _then I'm gonna lose it." I interupted and she chuckled, then corrected, "I was going to say Julius"_

_"Nah, if it's a boy then it has to be somethin' tough, somethin' like....Storm"_

_Juliet sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck, "We're never going to decide on a name..."_

_(End of Flashback)_

"What would you two like to name her?" The nurse asked again and without delay Juliet answered, "Mary. Her names Mary."

I looked over at her in shock at the name she had chosen. "My mom's name..." I whispered and she smiled, she could clearly tell that this time I had no objections.

I watched as the nurse scribbled down the name on her birth certificate, and she asked, "Have you decided on a middle name as well?"

"Oh no" Juliet said bewildered, "I completely forgot about middle names."

"It's Rachel." I quickly stated, "Don't know if Mary Rachel LaFleur flows that easily but that's her name."

I looked over at Jules to confirm that the name was alright and she nodded slightly, happy at the name that we had chosen together.

**Juliet**

When the delivery was over, the doctor invited Jack and Kate to come in. They were waiting patiently outside the room for over a few hours now and I for one couldn't wait to show off our stunning new daughter.

Kate came in first, with Jack only a few steps behind, and squealed, "Oh my gosh, she's beautiful! Juliet, congratulations!" I smiled and after a moment Kate asked cautiously, "Now tell me, how bad did it hurt?" I laughed at her question, I knew she was nervous since she would be having her baby any day now. I contemplated telling her that it wasn't as bad as everyone thinks but then realized that she was tough enough to hear the truth, "Well Kate, I've been helping woman give birth my entire adult life but never imagined it could be _that_ painful." And it was true, but all the pain was well worth it, looking at Mary's beautiful face and small wriggling body.

"So does it feel good to be a father, Sawyer?" Jack asked suddenly which caused James to furrow his brow and say, "Yeah actually, it feels great."

I bit my lip and added, "It feels like a whole different life is starting. And that sounds scary--but it's not, it's pretty amazing."

Jack, Kate, and James all smiled at my words and I couldn't help but to join with them. After a brief instant James said, "She's gonna be a heartbreaker, I can tell already. But those damn boys better stay away from her or they'll have'ta deal with me."

I kept myself from laughing but Jack didn't hold back his amusement, "Sawyer, you won't have to worry about that for a while. _Now_ your biggest problem will be changing her diapers and playing peek-a-boo."

Now it was Kate's turn to chuckle, "Can you imagine _Sawyer _playing with a baby? And baby talking?"

"Hey!" James burst out, "I'll have you know, I'm going to make an excellent father." I swiftly grabbed his shoulder and said tenderly, "Their just joking, we all know you'll do fantastic."

"Yeah, yeah...." he grumbled just as Miles, Jin, and Hurley came running inside next to us, "Hey dudes, we just--" Hugo stopped as soon as he saw the tiny baby cradled in my arms, "Woah, she's so cute and little and--Miles, she's like only a year younger than you. Funny, huh?"

I looked at Miles only to see him role his eyes, ignoring Hurley's comment, before saying, "She_ is_ pretty cute."

Sawyer smirked and stated, "Well the one year old you better stay far away from her."

Hurley barked out a laugh and nudged Miles with his elbow but he just shook his head in annoyance. We talked for a while more but soon the doctor announced that everyone but my husband should get going. They did as they were told and James and I were content that we would be able to leave in less than twenty four hours.

"You don't have to stay here, you know. I can spend the night by myself." I told James just as everyone was piling out of the room.

James quickly shook his head, "No way. I wanna be right here with ya an' lil girl LaFleur." James then looked at me and I at him, then we both stared down at the bundle of joy nestled up against me. We sat in silence for a while, simply admiring the girl we could both call our own.

"Thanks" I started, and when James asked what I was talking about, I answered, "For being there for me today. I know you never thought you'd be a good husband--but you are, in fact your a sensational husband. And I know your thrilled about our daughter and I know your having doubts as well. But don't, I have complete faith in you--your going to be just as great a father as you are a husband."

James didn't say a word, but leaned in to kiss my lips and at that moment I knew he appriciated what had just been said. When he pulled away and looked me in the eyes, he uttered, "Your gonna be the nicest, sweetest, strictest mom ever."

I giggled as he grinned at me, dimples and all, then kissed the forehead of our brand new, darling baby daughter.


	14. Mary Rachel LaFleur

**I decided to try something different with this chapter. This part takes place 10 years in the future and James and Juliet are still living with Dharma. And I think this _might_ be the last chapter, I had a wonderful time writing this story and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Thanks for all the reviews and please, please review this chapter :) Thanks!**

**10 years later**

**Juliet's point of view**

"Mary! Mary, where are you?" I heard James yelling frantically and I came rushing into the room. It was late at night and James had just gone to check in on our daughter since we hadn't heard a peep from her the whole night and normally she was tossing and turning in her bed, and even occasionally talking in her sleep.

I rushed to her room when I heard James yelling to find him searching every corner of it, tossing all of her bears and toys around in order to find her. "Where the hell did that kid go?" James grummbled, and by his voice I could tell he was both angered and worried about what could have happened. I quickly walked over to James and put my hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down and asked, "She's not in here?"

"Not in here, not in the kitchen. I searched the whole damn house Jules, she's not anywhere." My heart started beating at a much quicker pace and my mouth became dry due to his words. I could barely keep myself from crying as I said, "Then what are we doing still standing here?"

James took that as a cue to bolt from the house and I followed after him. He grabbed his walkie on the way out the door and called to see if anyone had seen her and I jetted to Jack and Kate's house. When I got to their door, before I even had the chance to knock, it opened in front of me and Kate stepped out with a frightened look plastered on her face, "Juliet!" she gasped as she saw me, "Have you seen Thomas? He's not in his room, I don't know what happened, I--I turned away for two seconds and he--he was just gone." My eyes widened at her statement and I ran my hands throughout my hair, "Mary's gone too."

Kate sighed and we both agreed to search together, talking while we looked. "So what do you think happened?" She asked and I responded with a shrug so she continued, "Do you think it was the hostiles? Do you think they took our kids somehow?"

"I honestly don't know Kate. But I sure hope not...I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to them."

_(Flashback)_

_"James" I murmered, still half asleep, not wanting to move a muscle, "James, I can hear Mary crying...can you please do something?"_

_I heard a sigh and a southern voice mummble something under his breath before saying, "'Course Jules, I'll take care of it."_

_"Thanks..." I stated before I drifted off back to sleep. Although it was only a few moments until I was awoken by the sound of my now almost one year old daughter's giggling next to me ear._

_"James!" I grummbled, "You said you'd take care of her"_

_"I know, but I could tell she wanted to see her mama and I couldn't resist those big blue eyes of hers."_

_I sighed although truthfully I didn't mind at all, I loved spending time with our daughter and I knew that James felt the exact same way._

_"Well...since you two are up, I might as well get up too." I breathed out, taking Mary from James' hands and headed into the kitchen with him coming soon after._

_The rest of the morning started out like any other, with James and I feeding Mary while she was seated in her highchair and us constantly trying to get her to say any word that would come to mind. She hadn't said anything coherent yet, only babbling that we couldn't understand and both James and I were eager for her to say something--anything._

_"Turtle" James said slowly while holding up the pet Kate had gotten me so many months ago, "Say turt-le"_

_Mary just looked up at James, her blue eyes shining and he sighed, "What about...others? Can you say others? Your mamas an other you know. Well..she was."_

_"James!" I squealed, smacking him in the arm, "Don't do that! Make her say nice words, like..." I paused for a moment and looked around, trying to think of something decent to say. After scanning the kitchen, I noticed a particular item and gently picked it up, showing it to the baby, "Flower? Can you say flower?" I looked at the single yellow sunflower in my hand, it had become a tradition for James to occasionally come home with one in hand, and whenever he did it never failed to make me smile._

_"Flow...er..." I heard a little voice sqeak out and I looked at James in disbelief, "Did you just hear that? She said it! She said her first words!"_

_A huge, smug smile instantly came to James' face and he kissed my cheek saying, "Well done, Jules." He then turned to the baby, "You too Mary, good job. I'm proud of you"_

_The baby smiled at her fathers words, almost as if she knew what he was saying, and I just watched as he proceeded to place a kiss on her forehead and wrapped her up in his arms._

_(End of flashback)_

After a while of searching, Kate and I met up with Jack and James who were also frantically looking around for any signs of our precious children.

In what must have been only minutes, but what_ felt _like hours, I heard James say something. "There they are!" he grummbled and pointed to something out in the distance. We all, expecting the worst, glanced over. James was, to my suprise, pointing to the swingset that all the Dharma children loved to play on where both Mary and Thomas were calmly sitting on, talking to one another. Jack took a step forward, making his way to the playground equitment when Kate stopped him, "Wait--"

"What the hell is it Freckles?" James interrupted, not hiding his annoyance and Kate softly said, "Look how happy they are."

Despite James' protest to ignore Kate's statement, we all took a second, just watching the two of them together, chatting happily, when Mary inched closer to Tom and gave him a quick peck. I chuckled and grinned at the sight while James was more than upset. He immediatly turned to face Jack and ordered, "Your boy's in a whole lot a trouble doc. If he knows what's best for him then he better stay far away from my daughter for now on."

"James" I started, "You need to_ calm down_. It was only a peck on the cheek."

"Damn, Jules. She's only ten years old, she's not 'sposed to be out kissin' boys."

"You want to tell me how old _you_ were when you had _your_ first kiss James?" I asked and he rolled his eyes, looking away from me then I stated, "Thought so."

"I don't mind them kissing" Jack stated suddenly, "But I _do _mind that they snuck out past their bedtime without our permission." I nodded in agreement and we all started to make our way over to the two happy children who would soon be in _a lot _of trouble.

**Mary's point of view**

_(Flashback from earlier that day)_

_I was sitting, bored as could be, during class one afternoon when the teacher got a phone call and scurried out of the room. The class began talking amongst themselves, happy that the teacher had left for a few moments and Thomas turned to me with, what he thought was, a brilliant idea. I, on the other hand, didn't approve of the idea and opposed it from the second it left his mouth._

_"Thomas, I can't sneak out, my pop will kill me." I said sternly, "You know how he is, he'll be beyond mad. And my mom...my mom will be even worse."_

_Thomas looked at me, his head tilted and his green eyes shining into my deep blue ones, "Mary, we never get to spend any time by ourselves--just the two of us. Tonight we'll hang out at the swingset for only like, a few hours and our parents won't even know that we left."_

_I stared at him, unconvinced when he soon persisted, "Come on. Just give me two hours, that's all I'm asking. Two hours."_

_I giggled as he looked at me hopefully as I thought over my answer. I then smiled with my dimples showing before saying, "Alright. Two hours."_

_(End of Flashback)_

I rolled my eyes and mummbled as I saw mum, pop, Uncle Jack, and Auntie Kate run up to us, and Thomas did the same. We looked at each other, both worried at what would happen and I took a big breath and sighed.

"Told ya we'd get caught" I whined to him and he replied, "Don't worry, I'll protect you from your 'rents. I'll stick up for you no matter what they say."

I smiled at him, before looking over at mine and Thomas' parents who now all stepped forward, making their way towards us when pop, gun in hand, yelled, "Son of a bitch...I love ya, darlin' but you ain't got no clue how much trouble your in."

I winced, then turned to Tom and asked, "Still got my back?"

"Absolutely"


End file.
